Talk:Clare Edwards/@comment-4071010-20111029072104
Agreed with all of this! "I finally watched Nowhere to Run, and I have to say I was underwhelmed. First, I have to address all the Clare haters. Don’t get me wrong I am not happy with the direction the writers are going with Clare as a character. That being said, I don’t see any reason to crucify her either. It was rude of her to tell Alli that her problems were pedestrian. But does anyone else remember when Clare was frustrated with getting Eli as an English partner & he bumped her on the way out the door? Alli basically dismissed her & told Clare to focus on something more important like getting Drew to notice her (paraphrasing). Just as self-centered, in my opinion. Also, people are going apeshit because Clare forgave Jake (which I agree is stupid) but not Alli. Let’s not forget that this is not the first time Alli has done this to Clare. Remember when she kissed KC? It doesn’t matter if they weren’t a couple yet…it still broke girl code. This is typical teenage girl bs…again, no reason to villify Clare. Her life has changed so much in the past year. She has to be hurting. I don’t think she knows how to deal with it all, and her family doesn’t seem to care. Her mother seems more concerned about her own lovelife. We haven’t seen or heard anything about her father since they started divorce proceedings. Not a word from Darcy, either. Alli was away all summer, and Jake dumped her. So, where is Clare’s support system? It’s no wonder she’s so self-centered & feeling sorry for herself. I thought the interaction between Clare & Eli was sweet, and it reminded of the old days of when they used to be friends, before all the drama. I hope it’s a sign of things to come. I want Eclare back together, but I want them to build up to it as friends first. They have undeniable chemistry…unlike Cake. I really have no idea what the writers are thinking by reuniting them. Unless they are going to use it as a springboard to something else. Maybe their parents find out about them force them to break up, leading to the Clare emotional breakdown we all know is coming. The rest of the episode was cheesy & silly, but not completely horrible. Bianca definitely stole the show! I would love to see the writers build on a friendship between her & Clare…I think Clare could bring out Bianca’s softer side & Bianca could help Clare channel her inner badass! Drew & Katie are just as boring as Jake & Clare. I see very little chemistry between them. He definitely had more chemistry with Bianca, although I don’t want them together (I can’t help it…I see Bianca with Adam for some reason). Katie & Marisol are just plain annoying. Katie has the personality of a wet mop. Marisol has some potential…her fighting with Drew was entertaining as was her behavior when she was high. Hopefully, the writers will find a storyline for her as something other than Katie’s shadow."